The Allied Nations Federation (ANF)
Article 1 - Purpose The ANF seeks to preserve the safety and freedom of its members, though both political and military means. In addition The ANF also seeks to ensure the promotion of free and preferred trade between its members whilst helping to promote world trade. Article 2 - Political The ANF seeks to promote diplomatic values of its members, whilst also promoting consultation and cooperation of its members, to build long lasting relationships, as well as ensure that all security issues that face the alliance is met with a united front. Article 3 - Military The ANF is dedicated to trying to resolve conflicts in a peaceful manner but if all else fails then it has the ability to use military force where needed in guidance with this charter. It has been agreed that a Rapid Response Force well be established and should be able to be deployed to its members within 48 hours of open conflict breaking out. This force well be made up of contributions by its members. Furthermore, military assets well be placed at ANF disposal as and when needed and with the approval of its members for a set amount of time. During these times the military assets well have the flag of ANF visible to show others that they represent ANF. Article 4 - Collective Defence The ANF is committed to the principle that if one nation is attacked then it is an attack on all. As such in that situation all nations listed in this document are agreed, in that eventuality they will use all necessary means to protect fellow members. Article 5 - Links Due to ANF spanning multiple continents it enables links being formed in both defence, security, trade and political ideals Article 6 - Structure of ANF (A) Each member of ANF will send a representative to become part of the Council. The Council is there to provide a check and balance for the President of ANF. Council Members: * Qiang Lü (Parakka) * Joan J. Hurd (Kirin Taq) * Román Rivas Berrios (Bastuli) (B) The leaders of each member we’ll take turns on selecting a person to be the President of ANF for one year. Each term starts on the 1st January and end 31 December. President - Tommy Rakoto (Kirin Taq) Article 7 - Military Committee The Military Committee of ANF will be tasked with overseeing ANFmilitary matters and organising any ANF operations. Furthermore, the General of ANF will be assisted by a team of staff. Also each nation will take it in turns every five years to place a General in charge of ANF military operations. Military Committee * Admiral - Lara Santos (Parakka) * General - Richard Wellington (Kirin Taq) * General - Isaac Alarcón (Bastuli) Article 8 - Military Spending of Members All members agree to have a defence spending of 3% of their GDP, this will help to enable them to meet any commitments demanding of them by this charter. Article 9 - Enlargement The ANF seeks find new nations to join the alliance that share the values of this charter. No nation will be forced to join ANF, but will be encouraged to do so by the merits of the organisation. All new members must be approved by the ANF President and Council and then the members leaders approval. During the approval process a potential member well be given temporary member status whilst a decision by ANF leaders make their decision. Article 10 - Trade The Federation of Allied Nation’s and its members agree to reduce trade barriers where possible and ensure that its members are preferred trading partners where feasible. The Allied National Federation will create a free trade zone for its members. Nations who are not part of ANF but wish to see barriers reduced with ANF members can be given a special status known as Associated Members. These members well see tariffs set between 2 - 10% dependable on the goods in question. All trade ships owned by ANF members or companies operating out of a members nation will carry the ANF trade flag as well as their nation's national flag. Article 11 - Foreign Aid All members well agree to suspend individual Foreign Aid contributions and instead pay 0.3% of their GDP into a ANF Foreign Aid budget. The ANF will then distribute that money to where it is most needed and to provide essential aid support. The ANF will not provide Foreign Aid to nation's under a dictatorship that doesn't look after it's people. Or to hostile nation's towards ANF or it's members. All aid will be provided will be reviewed by the Council every three months. Article 12 - Funding The ANF well require a total of £200 Million to cover running costs of its facilities. The ANF will also require a further £2 Billion to cover the costs of training and some military operations. The ANF will also require a contingency fund of £50 Million per year, which well be set aside, for a time in which AN requires it All of the above funding well be covered by the members in proportion to their respective economies. Article 13 - Headquarters The ANF headquarters well be located on the Island of Mallorca. Where there well be a multi purpose military base built and civilian infrastructure in place for the delegate of the alliance to stay and conduct business. Article 14 - Naval Piracy The ANF is committed preventing piracy and well do all it can to eradicate it. However, the cost for these operations will come from it's members. If Associated Members wish for The ANF aid then they will pay the alliance the costs involved. Article 15 - Membership * Kirin Taq * Parakka * Bastuli Article 16 - Affiliated Members Category:Treaties Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information